One Glob of a Roomate
by Alix R.S
Summary: When Marshall's enrolled in boarding school, he hopes that his roommate wont be anything short of amazing. What he gets instead is a nervous rambler that goes by Gumball, who isn't half bad. From then on, the two boys attempt to take on the war zone that is High School. With bullies, secrets, and a whole lot of boring classes, will they ever make it out alive? Rated M for language.
1. Meeting the Roommate

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I'm really excited for this story because I'm going to be writing in 3rd person for a change, and I'm a little nervous on how that's going to turn out. **

**This is going to be nothing like the actual show _at all. _There's going to be a _lot_ cursing, and maybe some steamy scenes? I'm still deciding. **

**Other than that, Enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall trudges through the seemingly never ending hallway. He glances at the small numbers tacked onto the doors, looking for the right one. He finally reaches the room he was looking for. Marshall slides his headphones off his ears and stares at the number. 186. A very average number. His anxiety gets the best of him and he cant help but stare at the number instead of opening the door. He's never been so terrified of a room in his life. And he doesn't get scared or even nervous easily, so that's saying a lot. The person behind this door can very easily make or break the next four years of his social life. They can either be a giant nerd that's the biggest chick repellent on campus, or a complete asshole that girls cant seem to get enough of, completely ignoring Marshall.

_Or _he can be a normal, male student that he can eventually become friends with- Yeah, no. That's not happening.

He closes his eyes as he shoves his room key into the lock and twists. He pushes the door open, cracking open one eye and _oh my God._

_So _

_Much_

_Fucking _

**_Pink. _**

He drops his duffel bag as he gapes at the room. There's a desk directly to his left, and a pink laptop sits neatly in the center with a purple notebook next to it. Tons of pictures in magenta and violet frames are on and above the desk, but Marshall doesn't care enough to see who of. His roommate has the bottom bunk apparently, for it has a soft pink blanket neatly tucked on it with light purple lining. There's pairs of pink and purple shoes at the base of one of the wardrobes, and nothing in said wardrobe strays far from the two colors. One of the full body mirrors has purple cupcake decals covering it. Marshall groans and chucks his backpack onto the top bunk. He climbs on top of the bed as the door to the bathroom opens, and out strides a very _pink _looking boy.

He's very pale, pink almost, and has evidently dyed pink hair that is spiked in the front. He's tall, but no taller than Marshall, and very lean. He doesn't pack a lot of muscle, but he's not all fat either. His thin and light pink top hangs slightly off his girly shoulders, and the V-neck shows a very obvious collar bone. His jeans are dark pink and he has fuzzy purple slippers on. He glances around a bit before heading to the cupcake mirror. He tousles with his hair before returning it back to normal. He hums while doing so, completely unaware of Marshall's presence. He dances over to his desk and checks off a day on his calendar. It's not until Marshall clears his throat that the boy registers him, jumping and dropping his fuzzy pen. He spins around to face Marshall, his pink eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Um, how did you-so you're the new...um...okay." He stutters, smoothing his shirt out. "Well, my apologies for not noticing you sooner. My name's Beau, but people call me Gumball because-" he gestures at the pink background before smiling sweetly up at Marshall. "And you are?"

"Marshall Lee." He grunts. Nice first impression.

"Well, Marshall. It's nice to meet you!" Gumball holds his hand out for Marshall to shake, and Marshall glances down at the boy and his hand before snorting and looking back at his phone.

"Your hair's pink." Marshall glances down to see Gumball run a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah, well, my sister decided to dye it as a prank when we were younger, and it hasn't come out." Gumball explains.

"That must suck."

"Not really, I've come to like the color pink!"

Marshall snorts again. An awkward silence falls between them as Gumball opens and closes his mouth several times, and Marshall just sits checking the time on his phone over and over. There's a knock at their door, snapping Gumball out of the silence. "Oh! Today's Saturday, I completely forgot!" He smacks his hand against his head before frantically shoving books and notebooks in his backpack. "Just a minute!" He calls when the person knocked at the door again. "So, Marshall, every Saturday a few of my friends and I meet in the library to do the AP homework and study. You take AP, right? of course you take AP, you wouldn't be in the AP dorms if you didn't take AP." It doesn't take long for Marshall to realize Gumball rambles when nervous. Great. Gumball decides to continue when Marshall just stares at him instead of giving him an answer. "Anyways, we meet from about now until lunch. You can come and I'll introduce you...?" He offers, seeing how Marshall is already half bored out of his mind. Marshall just shakes his head.

"Well, alright. But we do this every Saturday, so you're welcome to tag along or pop in any time." Gumball says before rushing out the door.

Once alone, Marshall flops back onto his bed, staring up at ceiling. He has to get his schedule, and his books, and maybe walk around so he knows where he'll be going Monday. He might even walk by the library...nah. He groans as he sits up slowly and gets down from bed.

**XxXxXxX**

It takes him a full 10 minutes just to reach the front office. He talks with the secretary for a bit until she hands him his schedule and sends him to the library to get his textbooks. He asks if going was necessary because he really doesn't want to be bothered with this "Gumball" character, but the death glare the secretary gives him refrains Marshall from pushing the argument further.

And that's why he's now standing in front of the library doors, contemplating going in or waiting until school starts and make a lame excuse to why he didn't get them ("Nobody told me I was supposed to get them before." "I got lost on my way to the library and no one would help me." "Oh, we need a textbook for Algebra 2? Did not know that. Huh."). In the end, someone exits the library and holds the door open for him, so Marshall has to slip inside.

It's not as small as it looks on the outside. It's a dome shaped building, and every wall is occupied with ceiling high shelves. There is two tall rolling ladders leaning on shelves on opposite sides of the room. Circle tables are scattered all around the room, and two are pushed together in the middle. That's where Gumball and his "study buddies" are gathered around, whispering harshly about the Civil War and Algebra. Gumball is sitting closely next to a girl that looks exactly like him, pink hair and all. They're wearing matching magenta spectacles that are sitting low on their noses. That has to be his sister. Gumball glances up at Marshall before smiling and waving. Marshall sighs and walks over to the group.

"Marshall! You made it!" Gumball says excitedly. Marshall shrugs.

"I just came to get my textbooks."

"Oh. Well, since you're here, might as well introduce you!" Gumball quickly gets up from his seat and runs to where Marshall is standing. "Now, the blonde guy is Finn, and next to him is his best friend, Jake." Gumball points to a blonde wearing a white hat on his head and a boy with orange hair. Jake is wearing a yellow dog sweatshirt with the hood on, and Marshall doesn't quite know how to react to that. "On the other side of Finn is his twin sister Fionna, and next to her is my older sister. Her name is Bonnie, but everyone calls her Bubblegum, for obvious reasons." He points to his sister and she smiles and waves. Gumball goes on to talk about the library and how there's usually more people in their study group but they went home this weekend and Marshall takes the opportunity to smell him. He doesn't know why, but he was just curious to what Gumball smells like. He inhales deeply and subtly. Just like Marshall thought, Gumball smells of pure sugar. He smells like sweet sweet bubblegum and Marshall bets he tastes like it-

"So are you staying, Marshall?" Gumball asks, looking surprisingly hopeful.

"Nah. I just want to unpack and unwind, you know?" Marshall shrugs, watching Gumball's face fall from hopeful to disappointed.

"Oh." He nods more and more furiously. "Yeah...yeah that would make sense. Okay. So, I'll see you at lunch? You can come sit with us and I know how to get a really good dessert if you sit behind-"

"No, thanks. Not much of an eater." Marshall shrugs again. Gumball furrows his pink eyebrows at him. They look like fluffy pieces of cotton candy stuck to his forehead.

"Okay...then I'll see you at the dorms...then?" Marshall nods and Gumball smiles before heading back to his seat. Marshall quickly gathers his textbooks and waves one final time at Gumball and his friends before walking back to the dorm room.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, come on!" Marshall groans as he slams the book close and throws it against the ceiling. Of course it comes right back down and hits him in the face, causing an array of colorful words to spill from his mouth as he throws the book on the ground this time.

"Hey, Marshall I came to- what happened?" Gumball asks, dropping his backpack and books when he sees a cringing Marshall.

"Nothing. Just about the worst ending ever for a book." He spits, sitting up on the top bunk and motioning towards the book now on the ground. Gumball picks it up and gapes at it.

"_This? _We're not supposed to read this until like Junior year!" Gumball stares at Marshall who just shrugs.

"Well, you're not going to like it."

"Didn't you just get this book today? And you _finished it? _It's like, what, 700 pages?"

"735, counting the dumbass epilogue."

"That's pretty impressive." Marshall shrugs again.

"I'm a fast reader."

"I can see that. Anyways, you left your Algebra 2 book in the library, so I decided to end the group early and bring it back to you."

"Thanks. You can set it on my desk next to the other ones." Marshall points to the bare desk besides the textbooks sprawled on it. He focuses on getting his shirts into drawers when he hears a gasp from behind him.

"Why do you have a Pre-Calculus textbook? Isn't that our math next year?"

"I talked to the principal. He let me have an extra math period in exchange for my elective." Marshall says, taking both math books and stacking them on the desk.

"A roommate who's reading 11th grade material and taking his math classes a year early? I have a thing or two to learn from you, Marshall Lee." Gumball laughs as he unpacks his backpack.

**XxXxXxX**

In a blink of an eye noon turns to afternoon turns to evening. Gumball had convinced Marshall to join him for dinner, where he ate an apple and nudged the rest of the food around his plate. This didn't go unnoticed by Gumball, and apparently the cafeteria lady either, she was giving him glares while she cleaned his tray. The boys headed back to their dorm for curfew and that's where Marshall was currently, waiting for Gumball to get out of the shower while reading a book. The day had gone by somewhat smoothly for him, and he didn't exactly hate his roommate, which was also a plus. He could do without the pink, though.

"So, how'd you like your first day on campus?" Gumball asks as he walks out of the steamy bathroom. He has a towel hanging loosely around his waist, and his hair is damp and grazing his forehead. Although Gumball is a very attractive person, and Marshall knows that he himself is bisexual, he would never have a crush on a roommate, would he? It all just seems too cliché for Marshall. He sighs before answering the question.

"Fine, I guess."

"Okay...that's good. Since tomorrow's Sunday, it'll be slightly peaceful in the morning, but afternoon will be _chaos _as kids get dropped back off. They have to make curfew or else they get detention and they lose a dessert, and as you realized earlier those desserts are pretty much the bomb, or maybe you didn't realize because I didn't really see you eat anything besides an apple, are you some kind of vegetarian? Or are you on a diet? You don't need to be, I mean you're very tall and skinny, but in a good way and- I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Marshall snorts before nodding and Gumball sighs as he looks in his wardrobe for clothes. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous and-"

"I can see that." Marshall says, jumping down from the bed and getting his towel. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know. It wasn't until you showed up, but I'm not like scared of you or anything, you're actually pretty cool and smart, maybe I'm nervous for you? Because your first day is literally less than 48 hours away and if you think about it that's not a lot of hours and aren't you going to be overstressed with two types of math and I'll stop talking." Gumball's face flushes as he finds underwear and pajama shorts and tugs them on.

Marshall is in and out of the bathroom in 10 minutes and soon they're both laying in bed.

"It's a really nice school." Gumball blurts out randomly.

"What?"

"The school. It's a nice one. It's filled to the brim with nice people and even nice teachers, but the ones you have to look out for we wont get until next year when we're sophomores and-"

"Gumball."

"Sorry, rambling. You need to help me control that, okay? Just do your best to stop me."

"Sure. Goodnight, Gumball."

"Goodnight!"

And soon after that, the two were off to sleep.

* * *

**So, there you have it! I'm really excited for this story, so if you like it, please review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	2. School Tours & Uniform Shirts

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! No Warnings for this chapter, besides language.**

* * *

Sunday went quite like Gumball had expected it to. Its nice and quiet in the morning. Marshall could hear the faint shuffling of feet as tired students made their way to the dining hall. Gumball seems unfazed, waking up bright and early.

"Good morning!" Gumball sings, pushing the window's curtains back to flash a bright light (otherwise known as "The Sun") in Marshall's face.

"GAAAH!" Marshall yells, yanking his comforter over his head.

"Oh! Marshall, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, well I meant to, but I didn't think it'd be that bright! Oh, for crying out loud, Gumball, _of course _it would be that bright, it's already 9am, and to think that-"

"Gumball."

"Rambling. Sorry."

"It's fine, I was already up." Marshall lies, pushing back his warm blanket and sitting up in bed. His head collides with the ceiling above him with a loud _thunk. _"Oww..."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Gumball asks, already heading up the bunk bed's ladder. Concern was very obvious in his soft, child like features. He came to be looking face to face at Gumball, and he could see a light pink color brushed onto Gumball's cheeks. They seem to stare at each other for ages until Marshall clears his throat. "I'm fine, Gumball. It was just a hard tap." He laughs, but Gumball continues to stare intently at Marshall. His pink eyes glance over all of Marshall's face, looking for something. Gumball blinks before his lips curl into a smile.

"Glad to hear it." he says. Gumball slowly climbs down the ladder with Marshall following. "Now, since we're both up, are you ready for breakfast?"

**XxXxXxX**

The rest of the morning Marshall spends getting led on a tour around campus by Gumball. They compare schedules to see that the only class they don't have together is 4th period, when Gumball has Student Government and Marshall has his second math class. Gumball takes him over to the school building, which is a good ten minutes of walking away. He shows him all of the classrooms that he'd be going to, how to manage getting to lunch and back to class on time, and where they meet for PE.

"We have uniforms for both school and PE, did you get yours already?" Gumball asks as they pass the locker rooms.

"My mom ordered the PE sets and uniforms last week, they should come by tonight. I haven't seen what they look like, though." Marshall replies, and Gumball just smiles and nods.

"What, are they awful or something?" He asks, only receiving a smile from Gumball in return. Marshall keeps pestering Gumball about the uniforms until they get back to their dorm to find a large cardboard box at the door.

"Well, I didn't need your _wonderful_ insight, after all, Gummy." Marshall says as he heaves the box up. Gumball's still smiling and he shrugs at Marshall's comment. Marshall steps aside to let Gumball open the door, sticking his tongue oh so very maturely out at Gumball as he walks in. Marshall sets the box on the desk and opens it quickly, all with Gumball looking over his shoulder at the box. Button up shirts are all what's in the box. Some are long sleeved, some are short sleeved. They only come in black and white. Marshall can feel that Gumball had moved to the other side of the room, so he grabs two of the shirts and spins around.

"BUTTON UPS?!" He screams, gripping the shirts hard. "WE HAVE TO WEAR FUCKING BUTTON UPS?! When my mom said uniforms, I thought she meant like t shirts or Polos or something, not _this!_ And you knew about this too." Marshall said, throwing a shirt at the now laughing Gumball.

"You seem like a guy who doesn't like dressing up, so I was just waiting for your reaction. That, that was just pure gold though." Gumball says in between laughs. He laughs so hard his knees give out and he's kicking around on the floor. Marshall would be content with standing there watching Gumball laugh all day, but that just makes him angrier, because he doesn't know why he'd be "content" with that at all. He dumps the box of shirts on a shaking-with-laughter Gumball.

"I'm going to the office to get the rest of the uniforms. You made me do this, clean these up!" He motions to the shirts Gumball is rolling in laughter in before slamming the door.

**XxXxXxX**

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the **actual fuck?** _Marshall can't help but repeat in his head. He threw a bloody tantrum over some shirts. Gumball is probably mad at him, or just sitting there, shocked in a pile of button ups. Marshall gripped the box of uniform pants tighter out of frustration. "Look, Gumball, I'm- _woah." _Marshall says as he kicks open the room door to find all of his shirts off the ground. Gumball looks up at him and shrugs.

"You said to clean them up, so I did." he hangs the last of the long sleeve shirts in Marshall's wardrobe before walking over and taking the box of pants from Marshall. Gumball sighs.

"I'm sorry for laughing as hard as I did. You obviously were having a hard time with the uniforms, and I wasn't helping. I folded your short sleeve shirts, you should put them in your drawer." Marshall stares at Gumball as he sets the box down on his bed and opens it. Black and white pants and shorts are all that's in the box. Marshall should've known.

"Thanks for doing that." Marshall says. "You really didn't have to, I was acting like a brat."

Gumball shrugs again as he takes the pants out the box. "I felt bad. It was the least I could do." He starts folding the pants when Marshall catches his wrist, stopping him. Gumball quickly glances down at his wrist and furrows his eyebrows at Marshall.

"You don't have to. I can do it. They're mine, after all." Gumball holds his hands up in surrender as Marshall takes the box over to his drawer. He opens an empty drawer and dumps the box's contents in. He looks up at Gumball who's giving him a 'did you seriously just do that' look. Marshall smirks as he throws the box at the door with the other one.

"What?"

Gumball rolls his eyes. "Nothing. It's required we wear uniforms during school ours, both black _and _white, not either or. Black shirt, white jeans, white shirt, black shorts, you get the picture. We just have to be wearing black and white."

"Why, is that our school colors?"

"I don't ask questions, I just follow the rules."

"Okay...so what's the mascot?"

Gumball opens his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closes it. "You know, I-I don't know if we even have one, to be honest." He breathes out a confused sounding laugh and Marshall just smiles and shakes his head. The room goes silent as Marshall skims over his math books and Gumball watches him.

"Gumball." Marshall glances at him, and Gumball stiffens.

"Hmm? Oh, I was staring, wasn't I? Sorry, I tend to do that when things get silent and awkward. Not that you're awkward or anything, if anything you're unawkward. I don't even know if that's a word. Is that a word? It doesn't sound like a word. My roommate's a math wizard and I'm just making up words. I'm talking too much and I'll stop." He finally says as Marshall quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to say thank you for earlier. You could've let me struggle to find all my classes, but you didn't. Thanks."

Gumball is shocked for a minute before he nods furiously. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Anytime. It's a roommate's job to make you feel welcome, after all. And you are. Welcome here, I mean. I was getting lonely, rooming by myself, and it's not like you being here just helps me fill a void, but you're actually kind of nice. And I mean that in the best way. I would say you're extremely nice, but I haven't known you for that long, for all I know you could've been a murderer in your old town. Or not, and you could be really really nice. Yeah. Nice."

"Gumball."

"Sorry."

"I was going to ask if you were ready for dinner."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, definitely. Are you going to eat more than an apple tonight?" Gumball asks as he grabs his room key.

"Probably not. And I wouldn't call myself a math _wizard." _Marshall rolls his eyes on the word.

"Tackling two Maths in one year _is _sort of like magic, you have to admit. I will be utterly impressed if you come out of this year with an A in both." Gumball smiles, leading the way to the dining hall.

Marshall doesn't realize it, but he secretly makes that his one and only goal for the year.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I'm enjoying writing it.**

**If you're liking this, please be sure to review! You know that always helps little ol me~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	3. Marshall's First Day

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter's a bit long. You're welcome.**

* * *

Marshall Lee was having the most beautiful sleep. He was dreaming about Algebra and Pre-Calculus and how they'd both be way too easy for him and his teacher was just about to suggest switching his PE period for a Calculus class-

_"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!"_

"GAHHHH!" Gumball screams, rolling of his bed and ungracefully onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FU- OW!" Marshall immediately sits up, knocking his head hard against the ceiling. He shakes it off to go check on Gumball, who is still lying on the ground.

"Gumball! Hey, you okay?" Marshall asks, poking Gumball with his toe. Gumball's leg is wrapped in his sheet, both legs directly up in the air, and his torso and head awkwardly on the ground. It looks very uncomfortable to Marshall. He lifts Gumball by his shoulders until his whole body is flat on the ground and Gumball's head is on Marshall's thighs. The blasted Barbie song is still playing on Gumball's alarm clock, and Gumball grunts before sitting up to turn it off. He sighs and lays back into Marshalls lap.

"Marshall?" Gumball asks sleepily.

"Hey, Gummy. You okay?" Marshall leans over the other's face. Gumball snaps his eyes open at the nickname, and quickly sits up, knocking his head against Marshall's chin. Marshall hisses and cups his chin, shakily rising to his feet.

"Marshall! I'm so, so sorry. My alarm clock always wakes me up an hour early, and I completely forgot about it and how it'd wake you up, and you hit your head again, sorry, and your chins now bruising because of me...or is that blood? Okay, yep, that's blood. Anyways, I was just being spazzy getting out of bed and I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine. If anything, we should worry about-"

"Gumball."

"Rambling. Sorry." Gumball apologizes before running into the bathroom. He comes out with a wet rag. "Here. Let me."

He gently pushes Marshall's hands away from his face and dabs at the cut on his chin. "Sorry." Gumball whispers when Marshall flinches at the hot rag. Gumball manages to clean up the cut well before going back into the bathroom. He comes out and holds up two bandages- a bright pink one with a crown on it, and a purple one with a pink cupcake on it. Marshall glances at both of them before raising his eyebrows at Gumball. He sighs in defeat.

"I guess you don't get a Band-Aid, then!" He huffs, returning the bandages to the bathroom. Gumball renters the main room and presses his lips up against Marshall's cut. Marshall stiffens as Gumball pulls away, patting him on the shoulder.

"There you go, you're all healed!" Gumball laughs before turning to make his bed up. He's straightening the sheets back out when he freezes and spins back around to the still stiff Marshall.

"Marshall, I didn't mean to do that. Well, I mean, of course I _meant _to, it's a force of habit that I was taught growing up, I just didn't mean to do it to you. Unless, you know, you liked it. No! Not-not _that _kind of like, just, you know, you weren't disgusted by it, or anything, I'll stop talking." Gumball folds and refolds his uniform shirt that was laid out the night before.

"It's okay. If it's a force of habit, you didn't really mean to." Marshall shrugs, even though his heart's pounding in his ears so loud he has to strain to hear Gumballs response.

"Really? Okay, good. That's a relief. I thought you hated me or-"

"Gumball."

"Sorry."

"I could never hate you." Marshall stares at Gumball, who is utterly taken aback.

"I-I-I, um, thanks? I could never hate you either, in all honesty. I mean, look at you! You cool little dieting math wizard." Gumball says, slightly punching Marshall in his arm. Marshall laughs at his comment, and all of the he-just-kind-of-kissed-me tension is gone.

**XxXxXxX**

Gumball is ready for school within the next 6 minutes.

"I have a thing I do after dinner and before breakfast every day. It's kind of my solitude thing I like to do. Anyways, I don't finish in time to come back here, so I just go from there to school. I'll see you in Homeroom!" was Gumball's answer when Marshall asked why he was rushing. Gumball quickly leaves to do his "solitude thing" and Marshall is once again left to himself in the room. He is up an hour and a half before school even starts, so he turns on his music and takes his sweet time getting dressed, all with a sugary, tingling feeling dancing on his chin.

**XxXxXxX**

Marshall was bored out of his right mind, and his left mind was getting pretty antsy as well. That's why he decided to leave the dorms and start the walk to school.

Although there was still a good half hour before they let the students in the building, tons of kids were already walking down the narrow sidewalk. Some were even walking in the street, rebellious bastards. Marshall sighed and slipped his headphones on, trying to drown out the other's loud chatter. Didn't the kids know that it was too early to be talking so loud? Just because they had to be at school bright and early didn't mean everyone was a morning person.

Except Marshall is. He just isn't a people person.

So when he gets to the school, he sits against the metal fence running all around the parking lot and pulls out his Pre-Cal book. He would like to read as much as he can of the book so he can stay in pace with the Sophomores.

Although he has his music blaring in his ears, he can still hear the tiny whispers around him. It's mostly the girls talking about his relationship status and his build, while few guys are standing around calling him stupid names. He looks up to see a group of girls glancing at him. Most of them blush and look away, while one girl just looks him over and smirks.

"And what exactly are _you _looking at?" Marshall can't help but mutter as he packs his book into his backpack. He looks back up again and that same girl is walking towards him. Great.

"Hey." She smiles. Way to be original.

"Hiya." Marshall waves a hand.

"So, uh, how come I've never seen you around before?" The girl has a sort of purple hue to her and all of her makeup has a purple base to it. Her hair's pastel purple and falls down in big curls. She's wearing nothing but purple and she kind of looks to Marshall like a walking grape.

"Maybe because I'm a new student?" He says and she laughs.

"You're really funny." She says, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Um, not really-"

"Hey, Marshall!" Gumball yells as he jogs over, and Marshall cant help but smile.

"Ugh. You're friends with _him?" _

"Um, yeah. He kind of is my roommate."

"Ohh, so you're the unlucky one who got stuck with him."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." She rolls her eyes as Gumball approaches. His face drops when he sees the girl.

"Luna." Gumball mutters. The girl flashes a fake smile at Gumball.

"Pinkie." She turns her attention to Marshall, who instantly doesn't like her.

"Watch out." She mouths to him before turning to leave.

"That's Luna, but everyone calls her Lumpy Space." Gumball explains once she's out of hearing range.

"Why?"

"Because she's attracted to a guy's "lumps," whatever that means, and she invades people's personal space, like _a lot._"

"Okay then. Has she ever done anything to you-"

"Oh, look at that, they're opening the doors. Let's just get to class, okay?" Gumball says, pushing passed Marshall and into the crowd.

**XxXxXxX**

The first class of the day is Algebra 2. "Okay class, we have a new student. Please, tell us your name, where you're from, and what's your favorite subject." The teacher orders, ushering Marshall to the front of the class. He sighs before beginning:

"Hello. My name is Marshall Lee, and my favorite subject is math." He glances around the room and back at the teacher. Marshall knows he skipped over the 'where you're from' section, but he didn't want to talk about it. When the teacher looks at him like he needs to finish the required greeting, he shoots him a look that says 'I'd rather not.'

"Okay." The teacher sighs. "The only seat available is the one in the back next to Beau." The teacher nods towards the back where Gumball is nose deep in his biology textbook. Kids start giggling at the mention of Gumball's name. Marshall huffs, walking to the back of the room. He sits down with a soft "Hey." Gumball just stares at his biology textbook.

"Gumball?" Marshall asks, waving a hand in front of the other's face. Gumball blinks and pushes up his glasses. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just...I never really liked my real name." Gumball shrugs before a dry erase marker comes flying and hits him in the forehead.

"No talking, Beau." The teacher orders.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Now come walk the marker back up here." Gumball slowly gets up before walking the pen to the front of the class. The students break out into a fit of giggles as Gumball quickly goes back to his seat.

Marshall cant figure out what's so damn funny.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, how'd you like Algebra?" Gumball asks Marshall as they walk to their next class.

"I don't really like the teacher's teaching methods, but it's okay. I already know it all so I'll be fine."

"Like I said, math _wizard."_

"Not really. And wasn't he kind of a dick?" Marshall asks.

"N-not really. It's like that in all my classes."

"Really? Why don't you ask them to call you Gumball?"

"I do, they all think its unnecessary- Hi, BP!" Gumball says as he passes his sister. She smiles and waves at the boys.

"BP? I thought it was Bubblegum?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you. All the other kids like to call the AP students Royals. They give us titles like Prince or Princess, and we just go along with it."

"That's...kind of stupid."

Gumball shrugs. "It's fun to have a title." Gumball says before pushing Marshall up against the lockers.

"Hey, what's the big-"

"Shh!" Gumball covers Marshall's mouth with his hand, and the strong scent of bubblegum overwhelms his senses. He takes a deep breath just as Gumball pulls away.

"Dude. Did you just sniff my hand?"

"Maybe. What was that for?"

"It was just Ice Queen."

"Who?" Gumball sighs as he leads Marshall into the Biology room.

"Isabella. She's a freshman this year, and has been for the past 3 years. She's supposed to be graduating this year, but she sticks around because of the Princes."

Marshall groans from all the Princes and Queens talk. "Dude, what?"

"She stays a freshman because she's a cougar." Gumball says as the bell rings, and most of the students rush to their seats. Marshall walks to the front desk, awaiting a seat assignment. The teacher appears from a back room.

"Well?" She spits.

"Um...what?"

"Did you introduce yourself yet?"

"Um...no?"

"Well, go on!"

"Hi everyone." Marshall turns to the class to see a lot of girls. They're all looking at him expectantly. "My name is Marshall Lee, and I came from a city called None of Your Business." He wasn't trying to be funny, but most the girls lose their shit. He can make out purple curls in the back of the room. Dammit.

"Have you got a title yet?" One of the boys chirp up.

"Um, no, and I don't-"

"Did you get held back?" A girl squeaks.

"No, I don't really see why-"

"I heard he's taking two maths." another girl from the back shouts, and the room fills with ooooo's.

"Is that true?" someone else asks.

"Yes, I take Algebra 2 and Pre-Calculus."

"So he's a King!" Somebody shouts. Everyone gasps.

"We've never had a King before!"

"What's he the King of?"

"He's very pale, like a vampire."

"Thanks. That was rude and unnecess-"

"MARSHALL LEE, KING OF THE VAMPIRES!" the class roars in unison, freaking Marshall out the tiniest bit.

"Everyone, settle down!" The teacher finally speaks up, silencing everyone.

"Marshall. Take a seat next to Beau." Marshall looks up to see Gumball flinch at the use of his real name. People around him, including Luna, laugh. Marshall leans over the desk at the teacher.

"Um...he doesn't like being called that, he'd much rather go by Gumball." Marshall explains as politely as possible.

"Oh yeah? I don't care. I'm here until the local Uni accepts my application, then I'm out of here. I don't get paid enough to call kids by their nicknames."

"Yeah, and I bet with your attitude, you're a shooin!" Marshall says with utmost sarcasm before walking back to his seat.

"You did not just do that." Gumball mutters as he writes down notes.

"Oh, I think I just did." Marshall sees Gumball cut him a look, but smiles as he continues to scribble on the page.

**XxXxXxX**

The rest of Marshall's classes go by just like the first two: Marshall introduces himself, teacher directs him to sit next to Gumball, Marshall tries to kindly correct Gumball's name, teachers don't care, and he ends up getting snappy.

When the final bell of the day rings, he puts his head on the desk instead of following the rest of the bustling crowd trying to get to dorms or rides. Gumball stands.

"Come on, Marshall. Even the teacher left already." Gumball says, laughing as he pokes Marshall.

"I cant do this."

"Do what?"

Marshall picks his head up to look at Gumball. "All the teachers here are shit."

Gumball sighs, stroking Marshall's hair slowly. "I know."

"I don't know if I can put up with another day."

"Are you leaving?" Gumball mutters quietly. His hand stops moving in Marshall's hair and Marshall looks up at him.

"I-I mean, it's totally okay if you are, I mean, tons of my roommates have left before, it's no big deal. Actually it is, for me, because you were a lot cooler than my other roommates, but then again I haven't had any for a while, but you really are cool and I thought we were just becoming good friends and-"

"Gumball."

"Sorry."

"I'm not leaving. So what if the teachers are shit and you have stupid titles? I like being away from home, I like the whole dorm room experience, and I've made a real special friend."

Gumball smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, Bubblegum!" Marshall laughs as he blocks the halfhearted punches thrown at him. "Alright, alright. I guess you're my friend too."

"Gee, thanks." Gumball rolls his eyes and laughs. "I've always wanted to be friends with a math wizard."

"I am NOT a WIZARD!"

* * *

**Random ending. There ya go.**

**If you're liking it, make sure to review and all that fun stuff!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	4. Cake, Cake, Cake

**Hey hi hello everyone! I wanted to upload this a little faster because of a very nice review I got~~~hehe...**

**ANYWAYS. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

In the blink of an eye Marshall Lee's first day and week of school are over. The teachers are still boring and rude, as with the students, and Marshall swears Gumball has been hit with the _same damn marker _at least 10 times.

He's especially had enough of that teacher.

The final bell of the week rings and all the kids cheer as they pile out the classroom. Marshall stands and stretches, putting his things into his backpack. He glances up at Gumball, who is strategically putting all his supplies away. He keeps glancing at a paper on his desk, and Marshall takes it before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"English?" He asks. Gumball nods.

"I just need a little help on it, is all." Gumball shrugs, zipping his backpack up and heading towards the door.

"Why don't you ask the teacher?"

"She doesn't help any. Do you see the way she teaches? She gives all the attractive people the attention." Gumball sighs, glancing at the paper in Marshall's hand. Marshall studies the paper again.

"I could help you with this."

"Really?" Gumball asks. Marshall nods.

"Well, in that case, there's a bakery down the street that's pretty cheap. We can go there." Gumball offers.

"Sounds good to me. It's a date!" Marshall says, handing the paper to Gumball before sprinting down the hall. "I have some things I need to get. Meet me outside in ten!"

Gumball nods and smiles to himself. "It's a date..."

**XxXxXxX**

"...And that's all there really is to it." Marshall finishes his explanation before biting into his apple.

"Wow." Gumball takes the paper and sits back in his chair.

"What? Still confused?" Marshall asks, and Gumball doesn't reply.

"...A Math and English wizard." Gumball sighs. "This year is going to be easy!"

"Shut up!" Marshall says, throwing his apple at Gumballs head. Gumball laughs, catching it and polishing it before setting the apple down on the table.

"Do you eat anything besides apples?" Gumball asks.

"Not really. I don't really like most foods." Gumball gasps at this, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Not. Even. Sweets?!" Gumball whispers, grabbing his wallet out his bag. "You, mister, are about to try the best red velvet cake in the world." He says. Marshall tries to protest, but is stopped with tiny hushing sounds. Marshall smiles and relaxes in his seat.

"Here you go!" Gumball says, placing the plate in front of Marshall.

"This...this is too much, Gumball, really. I cant eat all this." Marshall says, pushing the plate away.

"Marshall. It's a regular size piece of cake. Just eat it."

"Fine. Only if you share it with me." Marshall positions the plate in the middle of the table.

"Fine. You first, since your the cake virgin." Gumball giggles.

"Shut up." Marshall sticks his fork in the moist cake and takes the tip of it off. He holds it up mockingly at Gumball before taking a bite.

"That's...that's good. Like, really good." Marshall mumbles, taking another forkful and shoving it in his mouth.

"I know right?" Gumball laughs as he takes a much smaller portion.

The two finish all their weekend homework and 2 slices of cake before heading back to the dorms.

"That was really fun, we should make that a tradition or something." Gumball comments as they head back to the dorms. Marshall side glances at him and raises an eyebrow. "I-I mean, we can! If you want to that is. I mean, you may not have money like that to blow, and I'm not calling you poor or anything, and I completely understand. Or maybe you don't want to spend all your money with me in some stupid little bakery. I understand that too." Gumball shrugs as his pace quickens, walking a little further in front of the other.

"Gumball." Marshall says, making him stop and look back at him.

"I had a wonderful time today, and I would love to make it a tradition." Marshall smiles when he sees Gumball's eyes widen. He sees the corners of the pink mouth twitch upwards before Gumball turns away again.

"Okay, I mean if you want it." Gumball shrugs.

The two boys soon reach their dorm room. Marshall sighs and throws his backpack onto his bed before climbing up. Gumball sighs and neatly places his backpack on his desk before shrugging his jacket off and heading again for the door. "I have to go do my solitude thing. See you at dinner?" Gumball asks.

Marshall sits up and nods. "What is your 'solitude thing' anyways?"

"Um, it's kind of a personal thing, I guess? I'll tell you when I'm comfortable." Marshall nods again, and Gumball leaves.

Marshall flops back in bed and stares at the ceiling. His mind wanders to what exactly Gumball's solitude thing could be. It's something that he has to think about before sharing, so it must be important and close to him. He hoped the boy would tell him soon before curiosity took over him.

**XxXxXxX**

Marshall is able to get his studying and extra credit done before dinner starts. Gumball opens the door to the dorm just as Marshall's moving to leave, slamming the door on Marshall's forehead. Marshall hisses and clutches his head.

"Oh my God, I am SO sorry!" Gumball says, lifting Marshalls head so he can see the damage.

"Nah, I'm good. I didn't need those brain cells anyways." Marshall smiles and shrugs, and Gumball laughs nervously. "Gumball, really. I'm fine." He says, grabbing the boys arms. The pink eyes that are focused on Marshall's forehead flick down to the deep brown-almost red eyes.

"Right. Sorry." Gumball whispers, retracting his hands from Marshall's face. "Ready for dinner?" Marshall smiles and nods.

Dinner's not much different from the last few days, but Gumball's eyeing the dessert all throughout dinner. Marshall bites his apple and eyes him. "Gummy."

Gumball blushes at the nickname, but jerks his head towards Marshall anyways. "Marshall."

"What's wrong? Do you not want dessert today?" Marshall asks, nodding to the dessert bar.

"No! It's not that, it's just...I don't know, does it even really look good?" He asks, glancing back at the bar.

"Actually, it looks really good. If you don't want any, I'm getting some."

"Really? I thought you only ate apples?"

"That's because apples are good. And that cake over there looks good." Marshall shrugs before standing. "Want one?"

Gumball nods slowly.

Marshall grabs two plates of cake and brings it back to their table. It's a light pink cake, a color Marshall's never seen a cake before, with a nice layer of white icing and half a strawberry sits up on it. It's really simple, yet it looks delicious. He sets Gumballs cake down before stealing the strawberry off the top of his. Gumball glances at him quizzically with a small smile, and Marshall shrugs. "I like red food." He explains before popping his own strawberry in his mouth. He takes his fork and cuts into the moist cake. He has a forkful before he looks over at Gumball.

"Are you gonna eat it, or are you just going to stare at it?" Marshall laughs, and Gumball fumbles for his fork. He picks up a tiny piece and cautiously eats it. It takes three small chews before Gumball shrugs.

"It's alright." Marshall eyes him before putting his own forkful in his mouth. He chews twice before closing his eyes and throwing his head back. A loud dramatic moan escapes him.

"Holy fuck this cake is amazing." Marshall whispers, putting his head down on the table.

"Really? It's not _that _good." Gumball says, picking up his dessert. He's heading for the trash can when Marshall grabs his arm.

"I'll eat it."

"Marshall, if you-"

_"I want the cake."_

Gumball laughs and sets the cake down next to Marshall's head. He perks up, picking his head up and tightening his grip on his fork. "You know," Marshall says between shoveling cake in his mouth. "This cake is better than the one at the bakery."

"Really?" Gumball smiles, watching Marshall eat. Marshall gulps down his drink before turning to Gumball and smiling.

"Yeah!"

"You've had too much sugar." Gumball laughs as Marshall all but inhales the last pieces of cake.

Marshall stacks the plates on top of each other and turns back to Gumball. "We can go now."

"You got icing on your face." Gumball points out, laughing harder.

"Where?" Marshall asks, crossing his eyes to try and find it on his face.

"Here." Gumball uses his thumb to get the icing off Marshall's top lip. He cleans his thumb in a napkin and Marshall smiles at him. "Now we can go."

**XxXxXxX**

"So how was your first week of school?" Gumball asks from the other side of the bathroom door. Marshall emerges, his hair dripping water and his towel tied loosely around his waist. He shrugs, walking to his wardrobe.

"Could've been a lot better, could've been a lot worse." He says, pulling on a shirt and underwear.

"I know that feeling." Gumball nods, walking over to him. "But at least you have me, right?" Gumball asks. Marshall smirks, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean, not like _that, _but you know, like as a friend. Not that there's anything wrong with you having a guy as more than a friend, at least in my opinion. We've never really talked about this subject before, so I wouldn't know your views on it, or even if you're comfortable talking to me about it, I mean, I'm a very uncomfortable person to be around, but if you need anyone to talk to-"

"Gumball."

"Sorry."

"You're not an uncomfortable person to be around. You're just...different. Interesting." Marshall smiles. "And I'm glad you offered, because I do need to talk to someone soon."

"Sure. Anytime." Gumball smiles before sliding into bed. "Goodnight Marshall."

"Goodnight Gumball."

* * *

**I like how long these are getting. Hehe.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! I honestly thought no one would want to read another High School AU, but so far it's been a real success, so thank you so much!**

**If you like it so far, review please! Let me know what you think Gumball's 'Solitude thing' is! Cant wait to see what you come up with~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	5. Science Expirements

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Thanks to Music-Kingdom-Sings and their awesome reviews, this is going up early~**

* * *

Marshall wakes up Saturday morning to the sound of a squealing Gumball. He leans over the top of the bed to find Gumball fidgeting and giggling at a box on his bed. "Gummy." Marshall groans, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry that I woke you, Marshall. I'm a bit careless at times and I forgot that you were in the room, and I let my emotions take over me so-"

"Gumball."

"Sorry." Gumball mutters, fidgeting with the tape on the box.

"Its okay, I was already up." Marshall lies, yawning and hopping down from his bed. "Besides, you're 14. It's completely okay to let emotions take over you." Marshall shrugs when Gumball smiles at him. He turns back to the box.

"What is that, anyways?"

"This is my lab equipment. I like doing little chemical experiments, and this stuff," He beams, patting the box for effect, "Let's me do just that. I was thinking about becoming some kind of scientist when I grow up, but..." Gumball trails off before waving his hands in his face. "Never mind."

"Okay...So what are you going to do first?"

"I'm usually into studying the effects certain natural things have on animals, but first I wanted to study the effects unnecessary sugars have in the human body. I'm calling it 'Candy People.' What do you think?"

"It's interesting, and I would like to see the final results." Gumball nods eagerly and smiles down at the box.

"Sure thing...Wait!" Gumball gasps, grabbing Marshall by his shoulders and looking him over before staring at his face. "You...might just be...my perfect guinea pig!"

"Um...thanks?" Marshall says, staring back at the hopeful blue eyes.

"Think about it!" Gumball says, clapping his hands in the taller boys face. "All you eat is apples and the occasional dessert, and you're really good at PE, just throwing this out there, you're _really _fast. Anyways, I think you might be the perfect candidate for the moderate sugar intake guinea pig! All I need now is, say, someone who drinks at least 2 sodas a day, and someone who drinks _way _more than that, and someone who is on a pretty cleansing diet, and I'll be set for my first experiment!" Gumball squeals, tapping his fingers against the big brown box excitedly.

"Hold on, I never said I would do it." Marshall crosses his arms and shrugs, fighting the urge to give in when Gumballs excited faces droops to disappointed.

"Oh, yeah...Sorry, I just kind of assumed...that was a rude thing for me to do, I didn't ask your permission at all, I mean, this would be a very hard experiment to keep doing, because my stats need to span over a long period of time, so of course you wouldn't want to commit to something like this-"

"Gummy." Marshall sighs, and Gumball looks up at him slowly. Marshall rolls his eyes dramatically before laughing.

"Of _course _I'd be your test subject, Gumball! We _are_ friends and roommates, after all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Marshall laughs, ruffling Gumball's hair. "When you find something that interests you, your friends support you, no matter what it is." Gumball nods understandingly before smiling at Marshall.

"Thank you, Marshall. You don't know how much your participation means to me."

"Hey, don't sweat it." He says, and glances from Gumball to the box of lab tools. Gumball starts humming and tapping a beat to the box, looking around the room.

"...So?" Marshall says after a very weird silence.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna open it, or...?"

"Oh, right! Right, open it. I guess I kind of have to do that." Gumball lifts the box and sets it on his desk, before pulling out a pair of sparkly pink scissors. He rolls his eyes dramatically when he hears Marshall scoff playfully. He opens the scissors and slices through the thin tape with ease, quickly opening the flaps of the box. He pulls out boxes of beakers and test tubes, small containers and goggles, and a load of worksheets. He also gets samples of acids and other chemicals he can use for more labs.

"Ah, here it is!" Gumball says, pulling a pump and setting them on the desk. "I'm going to be using this to test your blood pressure every month. And this," He gasps happily, pulling out needles and a meter, "is what I'll be using to get your blood sugar!" Gumball squeals, moving all his tools to a shiny pink box sitting under the desk.

"...Okay then. Who else is going to be in this experiment?"

"...I have no idea." Gumball eyes widen at his statement. "I have absolutely no idea who is going to help with this. I wont have enough people to start and I'll never win any High School Prodigy award for my outstanding research and no one will let me into the labs at Uni because I haven't experimented with anything and I'll have to become a janitor or something and then-"

"Gumball. Breathe." Gumball takes deep breaths in to calm himself.

"But I don't have anyone else for my experiment, Marshall."

"What about the friends in your little study group?"

"They're...they're not my friends." Gumball sighs, slumping onto his bed. "They're Bonnie's friends. They just let me tag along because they like her. They don't really like me."

"Are you sure? They could be trying to be your friend, but you're not-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. They _really _don't like me, Marshall."

"Okay, why cant you just ask someone?"

"What?! I just cant do that! You don't just _do _that."

"And why not?"

"...You just don't, okay? Well, you probably could, but I cant."

"Well, I'll do it for you." Marshall shrugs, heading for the door.

"Wait, what?! Really? Wait, you just cant go right now!" Gumball grabs Marshalls arm. "You really don't need to, I'll-I'll figure something out."

"Gumball. If you need people for this experiment, I'll go get people. Don't worry." Marshall smiles as Gumball slowly let go of his arm.

**XxXxXxX**

The same group of kids are in the library when Marshall walks in. They didn't seem to notice Gumball's absence. Marshall sighs and walks up to the group. "Hey guys." Bubblegum looks up at Marshall and smiles.

"Hey. Marshall, right?" Bubblegum asks, getting the attention of the rest of the group. Marshall nods. "So what's up?"

"My friend is starting a science experiment, and he needs a few volunteers for guinea pigs. He's studying the effects of sugar in humans, stuff like that. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"Sure." Finn looked at Jake and they both shrugged, smiling at Marshall. "We'll do it."

"Really? Thanks guys. I knew Gumball was exaggerating about-"

"Wait, who?"

"Uh, Gumball?"

"Um...yeah..." Finn and Jake share a glance before smiling apologetically at Marshall. "I don't know if my mom's gonna let me participate in that." Finn shrugs as Jake nods furiously.

"Me too! Me too!"

"But you were on board a second ago."

"I know, but my mom's probably going to say no. Sorry, man." Finn smiles.

"Okay...anyone else?" Marshall looks around the circle, and everyone avoids his glances. "Alright. Forget it then." Marshall turns around and heads out the library to see Gumball waiting for him outside.

"See? I told you."

"I'm sorry, Gumball. But it's just an experiment! What could they have against you?"

"...Let's just go."

"We can figure out a way to do it just the two of us, right?"

"I suppose, I'll have to research it. Maybe I'll start on something I can do myself and worry about this one later."

"Okay. I'm sorry it didn't work." Gumball shrugs.

"I knew it wasn't going to."

**XxXxXxX**

"Gumball." Marshall groans, rolling over in bed.

"Hmm?" Gumball hums.

"What are you doing? You do realize how late it is, right?"

"It's 2:30 and 25 seconds am." Gumball chirps.

"Exactly. So what are you still doing up?" Marshall leans over the side of the bed to see Gumball's blue eyes magnified by bulky clear goggles. "Seriously."

Gumball beams and nods. "Seriously." He has a white lab coat on with light pink gloves and a beaker in each hand. A dark blue liquid is fizzing in one and a bright pink one is in the other. "I'm seeing how long bacteria can live off different candies."

"Well, that's...sweet." Marshall smiles, and Gumball laughs at the pun. "Let me contain these and label them and I'll get to bed." Gumball drops a pinch of the blue liquid into the pink and the room is suddenly engulfed in a sweet cupcake smell. Gumball caps and labels the beakers before climbing in bed.

"Doesn't it smell good?" Gumball whispers.

"Yeah. What'd you do?"

"I have no idea."

Marshall barks out a laugh. "Get some rest, Gumball."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**...And done. This was bittersweet, in my opinion. **

**I'm really appreciating all the love this is getting! ^_^**

**If you like it so far, make sure to review! It makes me very happy and update faster!**

**School starts tomorrow for me, so I might not be able to update as steadily...**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	6. Early Mornings & Pen Throwing

**Oh, look. I'm not dead. **

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone. Yes, it is I, barely having survived the first month of the school year, and I cant wait for it all to end. I just wanna write, to be honest. If you're feeling the same way, it's okay. We'll make it through, I promise!**

**Read my end note for some slightly exciting news...hehe...**

**ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

* * *

Marshall wakes up Monday morning to his noisy and bright roommate. The bubblegum colored lamp that sits on Gumball's desk is shining directly on the boy's phone, which in turn reflects directly in Marshall's general area. Gumball is at his desk hunched over a set of textbooks, muttering something about the whole subject being unnecessary. Marshall yawns and checks the time on his phone. 3:30. "Gumball." He whispers. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Not everyone can be a genius like you, Marshall." Gumball whispers back. Marshall sighs and hops down from bed, making his way over to the desk. He motions for Gumball to scoot over in the chair, and the boy hesitantly obliges. He flops into the squishy pink chair and pulls the text book towards him.

"Algebra 2." He states. Gumball nods. Marshall takes a moment to look Gumball over. Although Gumball's dressed in his pajamas and his pink hair is sporting some serious bed head, there's bags under his bright eyes and his eyebrows seem permanently furrowed in confusion. Gumball glances up to catch Marshall staring.

"I'm sorry about what I said, and I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm just really tired and I've had kind of a long week and I really need this done by First period which is in...oh, would you look at that. 5 hours. You should go back to bed, I'll turn my lights off and stop muttering."

"If you're having trouble with Algebra, why didn't you just take the Algebra Support Course this year, and Algebra 2 next year?" Marshall completely ignores the other's rambles. Gumball shakes his head furiously.

"There are things I can and cannot do on this campus, for the sake of my safety and over all well being. Algebra Support Course is something I cannot do."

"And who told you that?"

"This isn't about who told me what, this is about me needing to pass this class. Because I'm pretty sure I got all of this wrong..."

"You couldn't have. I helped you Friday, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still feel unsure about my other work..." Gumball glances over to a stack of paper labeled 'Weekend Work.'

With a sigh, Marshall takes the stack from Gumball and picks up the first page. "Alright." He says, flipping the page to look at all the work before grabbing a pen. "Lets get started."

**XxXxXxX**

Both Marshall and Gumball awake with a start as Barbie Girl screams in their ears. Gumball scrambles for the alarm while Marshall tries to recover from landing oh so ungracefully on the floor. Gumball slams the alarm to silence, panting like a dog and clutching the now still clock. "Marshall. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a minute. Let me lay here until Winter Break, will you?" Marshall groans as he rolls over, slowly flopping onto his back. Gumball chuckles, setting the clock down and walking over to Marshall.

"I would, but with 2 math classes, have fun catching up." Gumball reaches a hand out, and Marshall takes it. Once the two are on their feet, Gumball sighs and glances at the clock. "Lucky for you, you have about 45 minutes before you need to even start getting ready for school. Me, on the other hand...not so much." Gumball stretches his arms up and out until he cracks his lower back, and he lets out a satisfied yawn. "Thanks for your help this morning. I really needed it." He yells from the bathroom.

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting some rest." Marshall declares, starting the very painful walk up to his bed. He looses balance, flopping onto Gumball's bed with an exhausted sigh.

**XxXxXxX**

Marshall wakes up to a much more subtle alarm coming from his phone. He reaches over to stop it when he feels...nothing. He can hear his phone, but there's nothing when he pats his hand around the bed. He groans and lifts his head, and is taken aback to see pink. He slightly remembers falling off the bunk bed's ladder, did he end up falling asleep on his friends bed? Why hadn't Gumball said anything? He sits up and hears a crumpling sound under his arm. He lifts it up and finds a picture of himself in Gumball's bed, butt in the air and face squished against the fluffy comforter. _'I would've woken you,' _the caption reads, _'but you just looked so peaceful. ;P'_

Marshall tries not to smile as he gets ready for the day and barely makes it to Breakfast All Call.

He fails miserably.

**XxXxXxX**

Marshall can think of a thousand and one places he would rather be than his first period class. The room reeks of mildew and frustration, while the teacher himself looks perfectly groomed. The man looks in need of cold beer and a warm hug.

He rambles on and on about something Marshall taught himself years ago, looking from the neatly folded notebook in his hand to the equation written on the whiteboard as an example. The man's teeth are pearly white, his hair combed back, and his glasses keep glinting in Marshalls face. He sighs and glances around the room. Nobody but Gumball seems to be taking notes, and that's why he and the boy are the only kids with their grade above a C+. It's Gumball the teacher picks on, however, once he's finished his speech. Instead of choosing one of the dozens of kids passed out on their desk to humiliate, the man chooses the boy working the hardest.

Logic.

Gumball snaps his head up at the mention of his real name, and he swallows before glancing at his notes.

"Beau. We don't have all day." The teacher sneers, waving around the same blasted marker that has hit the poor boy countelss times before.

"Sorry." Gumball flushes before standing and walking reluctantly to the front of the room. Marshall picks up his pen and clicks it nervously. _'Come on, Gummy. You got it.' _Marshall chants in his head. _'Come on.' _

Gumball takes the marker from the teacher and shakily uncaps it. He closes his eyes and hastily writes a number on the board. He takes a gulp of air and turns around, showing his answer to the class. Marshall looks down to check his answer. Gumball got it right. He smiles and gives Gumball 2 thumbs up from the back of the room. The corners of Gumball's mouth twitch up before the teacher claps him on the back.

"Nice job, but maybe show your work next time, so I know your not copying off of Math Genius back there." He nods to Marshall.

"With all due respect, sir, I didn't copy-"

"Don't argue with me, or it's a Saturday School for you and your little friend back there, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Class, let's give Beau a hand." The teacher orders. Gumball flinches at his name, and ducks his head when everyone else starts chanting his name and laughing. The grip the teacher has on Gumball's back tightens and has moved to his neck, making the entire scene look like a shaming ritual. Irritated, Marshall clicks his pen 3 more times before winding his arm back and chucking it across the room.

It hits the teacher right in the forehead.

The class immediately falls silent and everyone including Gumball looks back at Marshall. He glances at the kids around him before glaring at the teacher. "His name is Gumball." Marshall hisses. The teacher lets his hand around Gumball's neck drop to his side, and he hurries back to his seat. The teacher stares dumbfounded back when Marshall sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Now walk the pen back to me. Now." The whole class stares in amazement when the teacher slowly picks the pen up and makes his way to the back of the room. He slams the pen down on Marshall's desk and snarls.

"Well. Aren't you quite the professional?" Marshall asks, and the teacher abruptly turns and stalks back to the front of the room.

**XxXxXxX**

The rumors spread like wildfire. By the time lunch rolls around, everyone at school is talking about how the teacher cried after being pelted with pens, or how Marshall personally went to the front of the class and beat the teacher with a pen. One fact everyone gets right is Marshall threw a pen at his Algebra 2 teacher and got away with it.

Gumball's rambling on and on about the school lunches and why they should walk back to the dorms when Luna and her posse walk up and surround Marshall. Somehow, Gumball is pushed to the outer part of the circle.

"Hey." Luna says.

"Didn't you say that to me like last week?"

"Aw, you remembered." She bats her purple eyelashes.

"It's not that hard to remember-"

"Anyways, this isn't about us, boo, this is about a certain rumor I heard about-"

"Woah, woah. There is no 'us,' and don't call me your boo. Ever." Marshall pushes his way through the girls and motions for Gumball to walk next to him. He quickly obliges.

"Fine. Whatever. What happened in 1st period?" Luna asks, trying her best to keep up with the fleeing boys in her cheap heels. Marshall cuts a glance to her.

"I bet you were the first to know, Luna."

"Well, why'd you do it?" She urges. Marshall shrugs.

"His name is Gumball."

Luna and her friends stop in a confused daze as Marshall and Gumball walk out of the building, both sporting goofy smiles.

* * *

**JESUS. THIS TOOK FOREVER. **

**SHOW ME LOVE FOR A BITTER SWEET ENDING? PLEASE?**

**The whole Marshall-pen thing is highly unrealistic, but you know, funny.**

**Did you like it so far? Be sure to leave a review, lovely!**

**I have decided that Gumball's solitude thing will be revealed in the near future, so stay tuned for that...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	7. Solitude Thing and Confessions

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this chapter is exposing some big things, and even though I wanted it all exposed next chapter, I felt like it wouldn't all fit, I guess?**

**ANYWAYS, this is a highly important chapter, and that's all you need to know.**

**Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

"What was that all about, exactly?" Gumball asks on their way back to the dorms.

"What was what all about?"

"That back there with Luna, and even with the teacher earlier. Why did you do that?"

Marshall shrugs. "I just wanted to stand up for you. Your name is Gumball, and it's about time they learned that."

Gumball smiles. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now come on, I have way too much homework tonight to be lazing around." Marshall says as he drags Gumball the rest of the way back to their room.

**XxXxXxX**

The duos night is uneventful, save for the comments and praise Marshall gets regarding the day's events. They go to bed with full stomachs and peaceful minds, completely unaware of the sprial of events soon to come.

**XxXxXxX**

Gumball is quietly getting ready to leave when Marshall wakes up the next morning. He yawns and watches the boy fix his shirt and hair in the mirror. Gumball glances at him through the mirrior and smiles. "Morning."

"Good morning. Going to do your solitude thing again?"

"Every day, twice a day. I'm sorry I've kept you in the dark about it all this time-"

"It's okay, really." Marshall smiles back at Gumball through the mirror.

"I'll see you in class, okay?" Gumball calls as he grabs his bags and heads for the door.

"Sure. See you." Gumball leaves, and Marshall hops down from bed and quickly gets dressed. He slips on a pair of black jeans and grabs a clean uniform shirt (Damn button ups) before grabbing his bag and following Gumball down the hall.

**XxXxXxX**

Marshall stays a good 15 feet behind Gumball once he's caught up. Gumball doesn't turn around or glance back, so all Marshall has to do is stay quiet. It's easier said than done, his sneakers wanting to be extra squeaky this morning. Gumball turns the corner and walks into...the dining hall. Marshall watches him set his bag down on one of the tables and push open the doors to the cafeteria. Confused and curious, Marshall follows. He watches through the door's window as Gumball puts an apron on and pulls out two mixing bowls from a stainless steel fridge. He sets one bowl down, pouring the others contents into a pan. The pink substance flows easily into the pan, and Gumball smoothes it out before opening the oven door and swapping it with a pan of cupcakes that had been slow baking in the oven overnight. He smiles down at the cupcakes as Marshall pushes the door open.

"Gumball? What are you doing?"

With a squeak, Gumball jumps, dropping the tray of cupcakes. They land on the floor with a loud clatter, the cakes that were dislodged from the tray rolling onto the ground. Gumball quickly drops to his knees, trying to save what desserts he can, before glancing up at Marshall.

"This isn't what it looks like." Gumball mutters as Marshall walks over and bends down in front of him.

"Gumball..."

"I'm sorry, okay?! I-I know this isn't much of a solitude thing, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I _love _to bake, Marshall. I really do. And I-I didn't want that getting around, who knows what those kids would call me, you know? The word "gay" comes to mind, obviously, but it doesn't bother me that much. I mean, I am. Gay, I mean. That shouldn't even be an insult, right? I mean, it's just a sexuality...and, oh God, this is _not_ how I wanted to tell you about any of this. _At all." _

"Gumball."

"You probably think I'm disgusting now, right? This is exactly why I was holding off telling you, at least until I knew for certain that you'd be accepting of me. I still don't know if you will be, but I'm hoping you are. I really like you, Marshall. A lot, and I mean that as a friend. You've really been there for me when I needed it, and I'm grateful. Really. My own sister doesn't want to be seen with me sometimes, but you don't seem to care. You're _nice." _

"Gumball!" Marshall shakes the boy lightly to get his attetion. "It's okay!"

"I'm...wait...what?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you're straight or not, hell, I'm not even completely straight myself. You're my friend, and that's not going to stop just because of the people, or things, you like. And if you're not comfortable with people knowing certain things about you, trust me, I can keep a secret."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Marshall laughs, rising to his feet. He helps Gumball up and helps throw away the bad cupcakes.

**XxXxXxX**

"So why do you make so much food at once?" Marshall asks ten minutes later, fully decorated in a red apron and flour blotches on his cheeks and nose.

"I bake all the desserts to compliment Dinner."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. That's why I sneak away before school and late at night. I prepare the mixes at night and bake them in the morning, so they'll be ready by that night." Gumball smiles as he takes a bowl from Marshall and pours it into a pan.

"How did you get this job?"

"I kind of...snuck in here a couple weeks into school, and one of the cafeteria ladies found me. She said that one of the staff people just quit, and that I either had to work for the semester, or she'd call my parents. So I volunteered to handle the desserts."

"You have to work a whole semester?! I would've taken the phone call, just to get it over with."

"It's okay. I love baking. And my parents can't really know that I'm anywhere near a kitchen..." Gumball sighs and continues when Marshall cuts him a sideways glance from his spot in the fridge. "I love baking _and _Biology, and my parents thought that the Biology part was good, I could make some money off of it and make it a career, but the baking on top of that was too weird for them. They sent me here in hopes that I'll forget about baking and focus more on Science, but that obviously hasn't worked out. I'm afraid that if they find out about me baking here, they'll pull Bonnie and I out of school and move us back home."

"They can't just choose what you're going or not going to be interested in! What were they trying to accomplish, sending you away so you can study more?"

Gumball smiles sadly up at Marshall. "I think they wanted a son like you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, look at you, Marshall! You're well rounded, being the best Freshmen in PE, who's also not taking an elective because you're taking _two math classes._ And in your spare time you like to read books that wont be assinged to us for another two years. You're quite the looker, too, I bet you got all the girls in your old town. And guys, too, apparently, but, _wow, _that was something I _did not _see coming."

Marshall stares at him quizically before slowly shaking his head. "I didn't 'get' anyone. No one liked me there, and they had their reasons. These reasons weren't practical or evidence based, but they still had them." Marshall sighs, rubbing his face with his hands.

Before Gumball could poke further, the bell overhead signaled, telling them they had an hour and a half to eat and get to school.

* * *

**...And another random ending! Yay!**

**This one was...Confessions, I guess? I basicaly took the clusterfuck of things that were supposed to happen next chapter and put half of it here. You're welcome.**

**If you like it so far, be sure to leave a review! It makes me very happy!**

**Why do you think Marshall wasn't liked in his old town? Why do you think Gumball is bullied at school? Let me know with a review! Answers come next chapter!**

**I'm sorry this took me so long to update, but high school has just been a big downer. All these people asking each other to Homecoming all cute and ugh can you not? ANYWAYS, I've had so much homework lately and I haven't been able to update, sorry. I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Also, sorry if anything is spelled incorrectly. The auto correct isnt really working on my computer, and it's only for this site. I dont know if I did something, or if that's happening to all the authors, but it doesn't tell me when something's wrong, and I cant spell at all, sooo yeah. Sorry bout dat.**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	8. Bullying and the Reason Behind it

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter is VERY INTENSE, YOU HEAR ME?!**

**Just a warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

The duo walk to school together for the first time. They talk and laugh about nothing in particular, neither one bringing up what happened just an hour earlier. When they get to school, however, Luna's at the door waiting for them.

"Marshy!" she smiles when she sees him, her face instantly falling when she sees Gumball. "I thought you guys don't walk to school together."

"Well, we do now. From now on." Marshall says, smiling at Gumball who returns it.

"Good to know." Luna says, whiping her phone out and typing away furiously. She shoots a text to someone before stepping closer to the boys. "Oh, and Marshall? I'll see you in second period." She winks, running her hand down his chest. He glares daggers at her, grabbing her wrist as her hand made it's way to Marshall's stomach.

"Please refrain from touching me, I barely know you. And 'Marshy' is not a nick name you're entitled to use." He hisses through a fake smile, flinging the girls arm back to her side. She huffs and stomps away.

"Come on." Marshall says, tugging Gumball towards the school building. "School's about to start."

**XxXxXxX**

First period is a bore as always and Marshall's about to fall asleep _again_ when he hears the words "Practice problems." He picks his head up from the desk to see kids walking up to the board and doing all the problems wrong. He glacnes over to Gumball, who's furiously writing all of them down, but solving them correctly instead. He has a thick pink highlighter hanging from his mouth, and he switches from writing down problems to highlighting whole paragraphs in his math workbook. He sticks the highlighter back in his mouth as more problems go up on the board. His work ethic makes Marshall smile as he turns his attention back to the class. There's one more problem on the board, and the teacher is scanning the room for another student to humiliate. Marshall smirks and raises and eyebrow as the teachers eyes land on the two of them.

"G-Gumball." The teacher says, holding the whiteboard marker out in front of him. "Come do this last problem."

Surprised, Gumball shoots his head up, his highlighter dropping commically from his mouth. His blue eyes are wide as he takes in the rest of the class staring back at him. "Um, yeah. Sure. Okay." Gumball nods, stumbling over himself as he speeds to the front of the classroom. He copies his work from his notebook onto the board and waits for the teacher's approval. The man looks over it slowly before he glances down at Gumball.

"This problem is from next chapter. How did you know how to solve it?" He asks as he takes Gumball notebook from his hands, scanning over his work.

"I study ahead when I'm bored. And I kind of room with a math wizard, so he helps me." Gumball smiles slighty, a twitch unnoticed by the rest of the class but saved entirely for Marshall. Marshall smiles back at him, trying his best not to erupt into laughter as Gumball takes his seat and the class moves on.

**XxXxXxX**

"I cannot believe you called me a math wizard in the middle of class." Marshall laughs as he slams his locker closed. He turns around to see Gumball beaming at him, his perfect pearly whites nearly blinding Marshall.

"It's true! The sooner you except it, the better!" Gumball laughs as the two walk to their next class together. They get to their classroom to find Luna waititng for them across the hall. She walks over to them as they make their way to the door.

"Hey, Marshall. Can I talk to you? Alone?" She says, her eyes narrowing at Gumball. Marshall side steps in front of him.

"Fine." He turns to face Gumball. "Tell the teacher I'm right outside if she needs me." Marshall absently reaches up and gives Gumball's arm a reassuring squeeze before Gumball ducks inside. Marshall sighs and looks back to Luna.

"Luna."

"Oh, please. Call me LSP."

"No offense, but you're not a princess in my eyes." Marshall shrugs. Luna holds her hands up un surrender.

"Alright. Fine. I just thought you'd like to know why Gumball's treated so bad at this school, but if you don't want to hear, that's fine too."

"Just tell me."

"I will. But not here. Walk with me to the library." She started walking, waving a hand at Marshall when he didn't immediately follow.

"Come on, I dont bite!"

"But I might." Marshall mutters as he follows the girl.

**XxXxXxX**

The bell rings as Gumball walks into class. He hesitantly makes his way to the teacher, who is in no rush to start the lesson. "Um, Ms. Anderson?" He calls, and gets raised eyebrows in response.

"I wanted to let you know my lab partner, Marshall, is handling business with another student, and will be late to this class."

"He's late. I could've figured that out on my own, Beau. Go sit down before you're marked late too."

"Yes, ma'am." Gumball wishes Marshall would come back just to throw a pen at _her_ head.

But he doesn't. Marshall and Luna don't return in the next five, ten, or even 20 minutes into class. "What on Earth could they be talking about that takes more than 20 minutes?" Gumball mumbles as he glances at the door for the umpteenth time.

"Beau? Did you get all the notes down? Or are you going to be like the other half the class that fail this unit?"

"Sorry." Gumball mutters as he hurries to jot down the neglected notes.

There's a knock at the door and the teacher grumbles as she opens it and peeks her head out to whoever's on the other side. With a sigh, she pulls her head back in and pushes the door open. "Beau, you're wanted."

With a quick nod, Gumball packs his things and walks out of the classroom, and right into the group of boys that's bullied him since school started.

**XxXxXxX**

"So. Gumball."

"What about him?"

"You were going to tell me why he's treated so badly at this school?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Luna sighs, placing her hands on the table. "Well, it started back during the school's summer program, kids that needed to retake classes or wanted to get ahead arrived at the dorms a couple weeks after summer started. Both Be-_Gumball _and his roommate had decided to take classes, so they both arrived within the week. They become friends, blah blah blah, until Gummy boy decides to make a move on his roommate. Of course, being normal, said roommate freaks out, and tells the whole school Pinkie plays for the other team. And the Trio doesn't take too kindly to people like Gumball."

"The Trio? Who's that?"

"They're 3 Juniors, they're supposed to be Seniors, but each of them failed all of their classes, so they just call themselves Juniors. They're extremely rude, extremely insensetive, and extremely stupid. So when someone like your friend comes along, he doesn't have a chance. Poor kid got picked on like a dinner plate."

"And no one ever tried to stop them?"

Luna shrugs. "The Trio were never caught. Now, if you have your own dorm, it's extra money, money Gumball's parents don't have. So, the school kept putting the extra boys coming in into Gumball's room, and the same thing would happen over again. They find out how he tried to get some from his first roommate, then, suddenly, they want to go back home, or they make enough money to be in a single dorm." Luna shrugs again, leaning back in her chair.

"So, let me get this straight. The whole school is against Gumball because he allegedly tried making a move on another guy?" Luna pauses before nodding.

"Basically. It's been happening since June and it hasn't stopped since you've showed up."

"Well I haven't seen anything bad, other than-" Marshall's words were cut off by a blood curling scream echoing through the building.

Gumball's scream.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hello, _Beau." _The leader of the Trio hisses as the door behind Gumball creaks closed.

"Don't you have class?"

"We do, but we wanted to pay our favorite Freshmen a little visit."

"Yeah, especially after we heard you got yourself a new roommate." One of the others pipes in.

"Oh, is that so, Beau? Got yourself a new plaything, huh?"

"He's not a plaything, he's my friend."

"Oh, really? Does he know about how you fantasize about him? How you jack off to him in the shower?"

"I dont-"

"Does he even know that you like guys? Does he know what you did to Cole?"

"I didn't do anything to him-"

"Don't lie to me, Pinkie. You know how angry I get when I get lied to, right?" The leader towers a good foot over Gumball, his chapped lips curled back in a snarl on his scarred face.

"I'm not lying, I really did nothing to Cole, I swear!" Gumball pleads, backing away from the boy as he inches closer.

"That's a lie, Pinkie!" the boy yells, grabbing Gumball by his hair and swinging him across the hallway. Gumball's head collides with the rows of lockers and he slumps to the ground. One of the boys kick him over until he's on his side.

The leader starts to kick Gumball repeatedly in his stomach, and the other two quickly join in. "We can do this all day, Pinkie! Just tell us the truth!"

"I'm...not lying...please...stop...let me go." Gumball gasps as his lungs burn for air. One of the boys grunt, dropping to his knees to punch Gumball in the ribs. Gumball screams as a fist collides with his face, and everything goes black.

* * *

**...And I'm going to stop there because I'm a terrible person! Yay~**

**If you like it so far, make sure to review! It makes me happy to hear from readers!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


End file.
